omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeletor
|-|Original= |-|Filmation= |-|Pre-Crisis= |-|New 52= |-|Death Incarnate= Character Synopsis Skeletor is the main antagonist of the He-Man: Masters of The Universe series. Skeletor was originally a demon from another dimension, where his species fought in a great war, he ended up on Eternia as the great war created a gateway to Eternia. Eventually he learns of the magic fires of Castle Grayskull that would give him ultimate power and rule the planet of Eternia. He finds that legends tell that the true king of Castle Grayskull will find the two halves of the Sword of Power and will claim his place as king of the castle and ruler of Eternia. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A. Low 2-C, likely 2-B with the Power Sword | High 2-A Verse: He-Man Name: Skeletor Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gar, "Master of Evil", God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Creation (Can make objects out of thin air), Dark Magic, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Possession, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Plant Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Hypnotism, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Transmutation and Corruption (Type 3), Absolute Zero, Dimensional Travel, Clairvoyance, Intangibility. Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure with the Power Sword | Same as before, massively boosted Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level (Consistently shown as a threat to He-Man, who can do this). Universe Level+, likely Multiverse Level with the Power Sword (Destroyed a 'far off' universe in his battle against He-Man, and was repeatedly said to be able to destroy universes. Said to be able to destroy the entire Cosmos, which contains at least one million universes, with a mere thought. It was said by Zodac, who knows all that is and yet to be, that the Power Sword could annihilate entire universes. His power grew to that of 'the gods' and was affecting all of reality) | High Multiverse Level+ (Became one with Death and was capable of murdering the Starseed, who was the heart of all creation. Vastly superior to Hordak, who was capable of remaking all of creation. Skeletor claimed he could destroy and remake creation, which at least extends up until Hypertime as he traveled along it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can match He-Man, who kept up with Zodac, who flew across solar systems in seconds), possibly Immeasurable (Said to have traveled across the length of the multiverse, universes beyond counting) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Class Z | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class. Universal+, likely Multiversal with the Power Sword | High Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet Level '''(Has tanked hits from He-Man). '''Universe level+ to Multiverse Level with the Power Sword (Was reaching the same level of the Gods) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Havoc Staff and dual swords, up to Planetary with his abilities. Multiversal with the Power Sword. | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Fairly skilled in combat and war Weaknesses: His power is only with him as long as he has the sword. If the sword is knocked from his hands, his power fades completely. Versions: Skeletor | Death Incarnate Other Attributes List of Equipment: Havoc Staff, Dual Swords *'Optional Equipment:' The Power Sword Extra Info: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Skeletons Category:Gods Category:He-Man Category:Weapons Master Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Hyponists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusionist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2